User talk:2years-too-young
Please block 174.137.79.5 "I want to clear out this wiki". "I don't want anyone knowing about the game". 174.137.79.5 deleted my talk page for vandalism and should be blocked. Iggyvolz 18:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) New demo New Demo Just create MediaWiki:Reemon with , then add Reemon when you want the banner to be displayed. However, the MediaWiki pages are locked to admins only, so you would have to add it. Iggyvolz 15:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Are you still around? Are you still around, ? Iggyvolz 03:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Coding for links with different text On some pages, you put name) (link text). That will work, but the easier code that takes up less space is (link text), without the (). Also, I had hoped to get up the first full version by yesterday, but me schedule is so hectic this time of year, I might not get it out until mid-April. Thanks, Iggyvolz 22:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Dragiri... When will the Dragiri page be created? Is there a problem with the picture, or have you not gotten around to it? Also, I have picked up a new program, Scratch, to use instead of GameMaker. You can put it right into pages instead of downloading a program (I think this will also help with spyware concerns). Glad to see most of the Series 1 pages up. Thanks, Iggyvolz 23:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Specifics Can I get some more specific numbers about the Fightmon, like health points? Thanks, Iggyvolz 23:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I created a "rough draft" of the game at the Scratch website. Numbers Thanks for putting the health points in, that's exactly what I was looking for. They can be changed inside the game at any time, just so you know. Iggyvolz 00:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 1st level of Fightmon the Game: Reemon completed Major changes: #Replaced Pluff with Dragiri (this will fit into the storyline better) #Added dialogue #Added a script if you lose #Raised Dragiri's health to 100 the second time #Made the game harder, you only have 25 shots at him or he attacks you #Added a script so that the game stops if you are inactive 60 seconds Unfortunately, it looks like there's a problem with the website, so I can't upload it. I'll post a message here when I do. -- Iggyvolz 16:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :It went - http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/iggyvolz/2463471 Iggyvolz 01:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm now using a new game editor called Construct 2, but to upload my game I have to agree to the following: 1. I confirm that I am legally allowed to upload all game logic, code, plugins, images, music, sprites, animations, sound FX and any other associated media to the Scirra Arcade. Everything I do upload I have full ownership of, or have explicit permission from the copyright holder to upload it to the Scirra Arcade and have it bound by this agreement. 2. I grant Scirra Ltd the right to use, promote, display and distribute the game for promotional purposes. 3. Any disputes will be settled through courts in the United Kingdom. 4. I grant Scirra Ltd total indemnity for any dispute or consequence of my upload to the Scirra Arcade. This includes ALL fees, costs and compensation arising from disputes. 5. I fully understand the risks of uploading my content to the web in regards to copyright theft. I grant Scirra total indemnity from any disputes arising from this and related areas. So, since you created the characters, can I upload it? Iggyvolz 15:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) New Fightmon the Game: Reemon level This can be placed on any page using the following script: Fightmon the Game: Reemon I can update it with a single click (technically, a click and enter), and I don't need to update the page (unless I want to say "The latest version is XYZ"). It seems to not want to embed at the moment, so I'll work on it. Until then, you can just go to http://dl.dropbox.com/u/62666232/Fightmon%20the%20Game/Reemon/index.html to view the game -- Iggyvolz 21:29, April 19, 2012 (UTC) -- Iggyvolz 21:34, April 19, 2012 (UTC) New idea for Fightmon the Game: Reemon I think we should have everyone attack Nom Th-gif's castle (it has 1,000,000 health or so). Every edit you make on the wiki should enable you to take 100 shots at it. That would require 2,000 edits before his castle breaks (which should give us plenty of time to craft the next level). I can update the shots weekly and upload a new version. I can put it on Kongregate, and I can do the shots by username. However, we have to agree to their upload policy, which, to sum it up, states: *Kongregate is in California, and you have to accept this agreement to upload your game *This agreement starts the day you upload your game *You retain full ownership of the game if we upload it *We won't sue Kongregate if they post the game online *We can request the game be taken down, and they must take reasonable efforts within 7 days for it to be taken down **However, if anyone has downloaded the game off of Kongregate, they can't take that off *We warrant that we own the game (ex. we didn't just copy Mario or something) *We warrant that the game does not have a virus *We warrant that the game does not contain anything illegal *We don't charge people inside the game unless Kongregate approves *We won't sue Kongregate for a mistake or typo (ex. calling it Fightman instead of Fightmon) *No lawsuit we bring up against them can result in more than $5 *They can change the agreement with 10 day's notice *Any other policies are in addition to this (they don't replace it) *If a certain section is struck down by a court, they will just take that section off. It will take a few days for the game to go up, because they have to check it for viruses. Also, we would want to have users link their Wikia account with their Kongregate account somehow. I can probably have something submitted to them by Monday. However, we should be prepared to suffer harsh criticism and poor ratings, at least for a while. Iggyvolz 01:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Extending deadline I put out a forum to see if Kongregate would accept my game here. I put a link to the demo, and I got some harsh criticism. I just don't see any way that I can get a whole game done by the end of this month as I said. It may be the end of May or June before I can get the game prepared. Thanks, Iggyvolz 00:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I've requested the game be taken down, I'll try to get you another developer When I uploaded the game, it generated a ton of bad publicity, so I requested it be taken down. I'll try to get you another developer, you can give them the game I've been working on. I'll still help on the wiki, but I'm stepping down from the developer spot. Thanks, Iggyvolz 12:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Are you still around? Are you still around, 2years-too-young? Iggyvolz (Message Wall) 23:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :I am currently putting the development on pause. Iggyvolz (Talk) 18:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC)